Broken Youth
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: "…Guru tampan itu berkacak pinggang didepan 2 pemuda yg saling tumpang tindih itu. Dgn wajah mesum yg tertutupi masker hitam, guru itu mengelus-elus dadanya…"


% Broken Youth %

(Narusasu)

Summary "…Guru tampan itu berkacak pinggang didepan 2 pemuda yg saling tumpang tindih itu. Dgn wajah mesum yg tertutupi masker hitam, guru itu mengelus-elus dadanya…"

Naruto selalu ingin mendapat satu ciuman dari pemuda itu. Ya. Pemuda yg selalu duduk sendirian di tepi danau dgn ikat kepala yg tergeletak di sampingnya. Pemuda yg terlihat tidak bersahabat namun menarik hati Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya mengenal pemuda itu, dia juga bersekolah di Chugakko no Konoha yg menjadi sekolah lanjutan tingkat pertama faforit di Konoha. Akan tetapi dirinya di tingkat F dan pemuda itu ada di tingkat A, sungguh jauh berbeda tingkat mereka yg juga membedakan derajat kepandaian mereka. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi Naruto. Yg menjadi masalah hanyalah jadwal mereka yg berbeda. Dalam seminggu, Naruto hanya bisa bertemu dgnnya sekali di kelas Biologi. Dan jika sedang beruntung, Ia akan melihatnya kembali jika mendapat jam yg sama di kelas Matematika.

"Kalau ingin kemari, kemarilah. Atau kau sebetulnya ingin bertarung dgnku?" Ujar pemuda itu.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berujar padanya yg sedang mengawasi pemuda itu dari balik pohon. Karena sudah kepalang tanggung, Naruto-pun mendekati pemuda itu dgn hati-hati lalu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa yg kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melempar kerikil ke danau.

"A-a-aku…" Naruto gugup dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Setiap hari kau terus mengawasiku, apa motifmu itu? Apa kau sedang memata-mataiku?" Selidik pemuda itu dgn suaranya yg membuat kagum Naruto.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk memata-mataimu kok! Aku hanya… hanya…" Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau… Murid tingkat F kan? Yg biasanya sekelas dgnku di kelas Biologi."

"I-iya…"

"Hnn… Kau yg selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang dan paling bodoh disekolah. Heh!"

"A-apa katamu?!"

"Tidak… Aku tahu kalau kau itu siswa yg terkenal paling nakal. Bukankah kau kelompok sneaky? Yg dipimpin pemuda seperti nanas norak itu kan?"

"Hei Kau! Bicaramu daritadi kasar terus. Kau berani dgn kami ya?"

"Huh! Mana mungkin aku bicara seperti itu kalau aku tidak berani. Di dunia ini, tak ada satupun yg kutakuti."

"Cih! Teme! Awas saja kau! Besok disekolah kau akan mendapat balasannya."

"Oke! Akan kutunggu. Jangan sampai mengecewakanku ya… dobe…"

"Cih!"

Naruto berlalu dari tempat itu dgn perasaan dongkol. Pemuda yg ingin dikenalnya itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ia merasa senang juga karena bisa berbicara dgnnya.

Hari ini, hari dimana ada pelajaran Biologi di jadwal Naruto. Hari ini dia berjanji akan membalas tantangan tak langsung yg kemarin diucapkan oleh pemuda yg diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya, hal yg tak pernah dilakukan Naruto sekalipun seumur hidupnya. Namun Ia punya alasan, dan alasannya adalah untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati yg selalu dan always berangkat paling pagi daripada siswa lain. Saat di sekolah, Naruto menemukan pemuda itu tengah membaca buku di depan kelas Biologi yg pintunya masih tertutup. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tampak mengenakan kimono hitam tanda bahwa Ia siswa tingkat A. Dgn langkah yg pelan, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yg terlihat serius membaca. Dan belum sampai Naruto dekat dgnnya, Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yg ingin mendekat padanya.

"Kau lagi…" ucap Sasuke dgn nada rendah.

Naruto hanya mencibirkan bibirnya lalu lebih mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Tumben…" Gumam Sasuke yg kemudian menatap bukunya kembali.

"Apa…?"

"Kau biasanya kan telat."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh aku berangkat pagi?"

"Hnn… Mengherankan…"

"Apanya yg mengherankan?"

"Hnn… Pasti ada sesuatu hingga kau berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Sok tahu."

Sasuke diam. Dan suasan hening tercipta diantara mereka. Naruto yg sedari tadi berdiri kini mulai duduk disamping Sasuke sambil melirik apa yg tengah dibaca Sasuke.

"Kau suka membaca buku ero seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk buku yg dibaca Sasuke.

"Ini bukan seperti yg kau pikirkan. Aku membacanya karena ini tugas dari Jiraiya-sensei, guru bahasa Jepang ku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membacanya, karena buku ini jelek dan tidak bermoral." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"Huh! Jiraiya-sensei rupanya..."

"Kau itu sebenarnya sedang apa disini?"

"Berbicara dgnmu." Jawab Naruto dgn jujur.

Hening kembali. Sasuke menutup bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana dgn yg kemarin? Apa kalian berniat menghajarku?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi bukan menghajar, hanya akan membalas ucapanmu yg tidak sopan itu."

"Oh ya. Satu-satunya hal yg bisa dipakai untuk membalasku hanyalah dgn hajaran."

"kata siapa? Kami punya banyak cara untuk membalasmu. Tunggu saja nanti, kami tidak akan membuatmu kecewa dgn balasan dari kami."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum yg membuat Naruto jadi semakin ingin mencium pemuda itu. Tapi dgn susah payah Naruto menahan aliran darahnya untuk tidak berhenti mengalir hanya karena senyuman Sasuke yg menggiurkan itu.

"Baiklah… Akan kutunggu balasan dari kalian." Ucap Sasuke yg kemudian berlalu menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya terbengong ditempat melihat tubuh Sasuke yg menjauh darinya. Namun dia tak kecewa juga pagi ini, dia benar-benar bahagia bisa berbicara sedekat itu dgn Sasuke. Hal yg mungkin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena terus teringat senyum tipis itu.

Kelas biologi telah berakhir. Sasuke sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas Biologi untuk menuju ke ruang kelas berikutnya sesuai dgn jadwalnya. Saat Naruto melihat Sasuke masih di depan kelas Naruto dgn terburu-buru mengejarnya sambil membawa sebuah benda ditangannya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Seru Naruto pada Sasuke yg tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Dgn langkah yg dipercepat, Naruto mengejar dan meraih tangan Sasuke yg ternyata lembut dan putih itu. Sasuke dgn kesal menoleh lalu memelototi pemuda yg tengah memegang tangannya itu.

"Ada apa sih?!" Tanya Sasuke dgn ketus.

"Kartu tanda pengenalmu ketinggalan nih!" kata Naruto sembari menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal Sasuke.  
"Kembalikan!" Kata Sasuke seraya merebut benda berukuran kecil itu dari tangan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto dgn cepat menepis tangan Sasuke lalu menarik kimono Sasuke dgn kasar.

"Kau mau kartumu kembali kan?" Tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan kartu itu di depan mata Sasuke.

"Ya!"

"Kalau iya, kau harus mau menghabiskan setiap istirahatmu bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sasuke sambil meraih benda yg dipengang Naruto.

Naruto dgn gesit menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mencoba melepas cengkeraman tangan Naruto dari kimono-nya. Tapi cengkeraman Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari kekuatan Sasuke, sehingga Ia segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar dirinya dapat terlepas dari cengkeraman Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memukul titik lemah Naruto dgn serangan kakinya yg bebas.

"Kok diam? Tidak mau melawan lagi?" Kata Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Naruto melebar seakan mau keluar. Cengkeramannya lemas seketika saat Sasuke menyerang 'junior'nya menggunakan lutut dgn cukup kuat.

"Bukannya tidak mau melawan. Aku hanya mengumpulkan tenaga." Tukas Sasuke sambil melepas tangan Naruto dari kerahnya.

Tapi hal tak terduga terjadi, Sasuke yg mengira akan lepas dari Naruto malah harus menanggung malu karena Naruto dgn cepat merobohkan tubuhnya dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir cuma kau yg pintar?" Ejek Naruto dgn seringaian serigala khas dirinya.

"cih! Turun!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Tidak akan!" Kata Naruto sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke tak percaya dgn apa yg dialaminya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Ia merasakan sesuatu yg menegang dibawah sana. Ya! Ia sangat merasakannya. Dan yg lebih membuatnya tak percaya kalau yg menegang dibawah sana adalah benda lonjong miliknya dan milik pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke menjadi sangat kesal dibuatnya.

"EHEM!" Sebuah deheman keras menengahi pikiran Sasuke yg kacau balau.

"Kakashi-sensei?" seru Sasuke tak percaya.

Guru tampan itu berkacak pinggang didepan 2 pemuda yg saling tumpang tindih itu. Dgn wajah mesum yg tertutupi masker hitam, guru itu mengelus-elus dadanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hmm… Enaknya jadi anak muda… Membuatku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu…" Gumam Kakashi yg kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yg masih tumpang tindih.

"Hei! Turun!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Ya! Dan akan kubawa kau ke toilet. Kita akan melakukan hal yg lebih dari ini." bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan geli dgn perlakuan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto-pun menggesekkan sekali lagi tubuh bagian bawahnya dgn tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke. Sasuke yg tak dapat berbuat apa-apa itu hanya bisa mengumpat dan mencaci Naruto dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal dgn perlakuan kurang ajar dari Naruto itu. Kemudian Naruto berdiri lalu mengantongi kartu pengenal Sasuke ke saku kimononya.

"Ikut aku!" Kata Naruto yg langsung menyeret Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Sasuke.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yg lama, sampailah mereka berdua di depan tempat pembuangan akhir pencernaan manusia bernama Toilet.

"K-kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dgn gugup.

"Kita akan menghabiskan masa muda kita yg indah disini." Jawab Naruto lalu menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Sasuke.

Tapi percuma saja, Naruto sepertinya menutup telinganya untuk mendengar derita batin yg dialami Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Uchiha? Aku sudah sejak lama ingin melakukan ini padamu." Ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yg tengah ketakutan.

"Cih! Apa yg sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku Uzumaki?" Tanya Sasuke dgn wajah yg sangat cemas.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan membalas apa yg telah kau ucapkan kemarin Sasuke…" Kata Naruto dgn nada tertahan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet lalu menguncinya. Dan dgn satu gerakan cepat, Naruto meraih tengkuk Sasuke lalu mengulum bibir Sasuke dgn liar.

"emh~ehmmhh~" Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto.

Sasuke tak bisa menghindar, bibir Naruto terlanjur menaut kasar bibirnya. Mengoyak rongga mulutnya yg masih bersih dgn tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan memaksa Sasuke untuk melayaninya. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Tangan Naruto merengkuhnya makin dekat, sedangkan jari-jarinya menelusuri wajah putih porselen Sasuke. Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas dan Naruto tahu sekali apa yg harus dilakukannya. Naruto-pun memberikan sedikit rongga udara dalam mulut Sasuke untuk bernafas, tapi itu tak lebih dari 3 detik sebelum Naruto mengulum kembali bibir Sasuke, namun kali ini Naruto bermain sedikit lebih lembut. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, tangannya mencengkeram erat tangan Naruto yg tak berhenti menyusuri lehernya. Dan lagi, Sasuke merasakan kebanggannya sebagai laki-laki menegang, Sasuke menjadi kesal lalu Ia mencoba menolak tangan Naruto yg mulai bergerilya menelusuri tubuhnya.

"ghh~emhh~hhh~hhh~"

Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas lagi. Naruto tahu hal itu, dia juga tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan itu. Naruto lalu melepas bibir Sasuke. Tapi baru saja Sasuke menghirup nafas keduanya, Naruto sudah menaut bibirnya lagi, dan kali ini Naruto memainkan lidahnya juga dalam permainan cinta itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan sesuatu ketika Sasuke meronta dalam rengkuhannya. Lembut Naruto menuntun sehingga lama-lama Sasuke menurut. Sasuke sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menolak Naruto yg jauh lebih berkuasa darinya. Saat dirasa Sasuke melemah, Naruto segera melucuti kimono hitam Sasuke yg masih menempel ditubuh Sasuke. Naruto-pun tak lupa melepas seragamnya sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat tak memakai sehelai kain-pun ditubuh mereka. Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu begitu cepat tangannya meraup bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke menggelinjang. Naruto senang, itulah yg diinginkan dari Sasuke, Ia ingin merasakan tubuh Sasuke seperti itu.

"emh~lepaskan aku~emh~" kata Sasuke dgn sangat lirih.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi iba. Ditahannya sejenak hasrat dalam dirinya lalu diraihnya tengkuk Sasuke dan ditatapnya mata onyx Sasuke dgn intens.

"lepaskan aku naruto…" kata Sasuke dgn lemah.

"Melepasmu? Baru saja aku membalasmu kau malah memintaku untuk melepasmu?! Tidak akan! Sebelum kau puas dgn balasanku Uchiha!"

Naruto kembali menaut bibir Sasuke dgn lembut, kemudian bibirnya mulai berpindah menelusuri leher Sasuke yg dingin dan berpeluh. Lidahnya menjulur-julur ke leher Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke menahan nafas karena geli dan jijik. Tangan Sasuke masih mencengkeram erat tangan Naruto yg sedari tadi meremas-remas 'junior'nya. Matanya terpejam agar Ia tak melihat apa yg dilakukan Naruto padanya. Sasuke terus menginggit bibir bawahnya agar Ia tak mengeluarkan desahan yg sedari tadi ingin keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Toilet itu tak terlalu luas tempatnya namun pas untuk mereka berbaring. Naruto-pun membaringkan tubuh Sasuke kelantai toilet yg sedikit basah itu lalu mulai mempermainkan tubuh Sasuke yg masih bersih belum tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Bibir Naruto menikmati setiap rasa dari bibir Sasuke. Mengayunkan rasa Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu tak berkutik sedikitpun. Tangan Sasuke yg memegangi lengan Naruto sudah tidak berdaya. Juga saat jari-jari Naruto mulai meraup titik sensitive Sasuke. Kadang lembut, kadang begitu liar. Seirama dgn gerakan bibirnya yg mengulum seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mulai merasakan tubuh Sasuke melekat pasrah dan mulai mengikuti permainan yg dimainkan Naruto. Terlebih saat bergantian tangannya meraup penuh dan ujung jarinya memainkan bagian Sasuke yg menegak. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepas bibirnya lalu mulai merosot ke bawah. Sontak Sasuke bergetar saat Naruto menjilat, mengulum, dan kadang menggigit pelan 'juniornya'. Secara Bergantian.

"ahhh~uhhh~nnnhh~ohhh~" akhirnya keluar juga desahan yg daritadi ditahan oleh Sasuke saat Naruto memasukkan junior Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya dgn lembut.

"hentikanhh~uhhh~ummhhh~sshh" Desis Sasuke

Naruto melepas mulutnya dari 'junior' Sasuke lalu mengelusnya.

"Kau ingin aku menghentikannya? Tepat setelah kau memanjaku!" Ujar Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke lalu menuntun tangan itu untuk meremas 'junior' Naruto.

Sasuke hampir menyerah saat tiba-tiba timbul keinginannya untuk lepas dari Naruto. Entah kekuatan darimana, Sasuke menolak tubuh Naruto lalu menghempaskan tubuh Naruto sehingga menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?!" Seru Sasuke dgn sorot mata yg tajam.

Naruto tersenyum kecut lalu bangkit.

"Kau cukup kuat juga Uchiha! Tapi kau harus tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Ini mungkin gila. Tapi aku memang mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dgn tulus dan ingin memilikimu." Ungkap Naruto sembari mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dgn seksama.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya. Kau bisa menyatakannya dgn perasaanmu. Bukan nafsumu!"

"Tapi kau bukan tipe orang yg berperasaan Uchiha. Kau dingin dan tidak peduli."

Sasuke beridiri lalu mengambil kimononya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau melindungiku dan menjagaku. Bukan malah membuatku ketakutan seperti tadi."

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke lalu mendekapnya, Sasuke meronta lalu diam saat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kalau kau takut, katakan padaku dan bagi rasa takutmu padaku." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke diam lalu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto…Cukup! Jangan pernah mengangguku lagi." Pinta Sasuke yg sudah berseragam lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu toilet, Sasuke terkejut karena teman sekelompok dgn Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil menutup hidung mereka.

"A-a-apa yg kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru pemimpin kelompok sneaky.

"A-a-aku…" Sasuke gugup.

"Jangan-jangan kau…" Duga salah satu kelompok sneaky bernama Kiba dgn curiga.

Sasuke yg bingung dan takut langsung saja menghindar dari tempat itu dgn meninggalkan kecurigaan bagi kelompok sneaky. Dan tak lama setelah Sasuke enyah dari toilet, Naruto muncul dari balik pintu toilet dgn mimik muka masam.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru dgn penuh rasa tak percaya.

"Ya… Aku ingin menghancurkan hidupnya dimasa remaja ini, lalu disaat dia benar-benar hancur, aku akan datang bak pahlawan menyelamatkan hidupnya yg berantakan." Jawab Naruto dgn licik.

"Oh… Ini foto-fotomu dgnnya tadi. Kurasa ini cukup untuk membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Kata pemuda bermata lavender dgn menyodorkan sebuah kamera pada Naruto.

"Kamera ini tadi terhubung dgn kamera yg ada di kamar mandi kan?" Tanya Naruto sembari melihat kamera yg kini ada ditangannya itu.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kiba.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih ya… Dgn ini, aku bisa memiliki Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dgn gembira.

"Yeah…" Balas teman-temannya.

~The end~


End file.
